


That's Christmas to me

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Christmas, F/M, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: Six significant Christmas moments for single dad Oliver Queen and his neighbor-turning-more Felicity Smoak - Five times Oliver’s Christmas was a little messed up and the one time it was really perfect.





	That's Christmas to me

_ Christmas Eve 2017 _

To Oliver’s utter surprise, it had only taken eight hours to get the entire house to shine in the most wonderful Christmas glory. The Christmas tree was set up. Ella’s stocking was hanging from the mantle of their fireplace. Festive lights would enlighten the inside and outside of the house as soon as the sun set.

When he and Ella had gotten back from Aruba last night, Oliver had debated with himself whether they should really haul out the big guns when it came to Christmas decoration this year. Since Thanksgiving, he had been terribly busy at City Hall. Then he and Ella had been on a well-needed vacation for the last two weeks. Now it was Christmas Eve, way too late to spend hours decorating everything. Besides, they were invited to his parents’ place for the next two days anyway, so what was the point?

Ella was three years old now, though, and he had read that children at that age started memorizing the first things. He didn’t want the first Christmas she might remember to be lame. He had given everything he had had those last three years, no matter how little she had really realized, so he wouldn’t back down now. He’d make sure that his daughter would have the most wonderful Christmas. He wanted the first Christmas she remembered to be something special after all.

With a smile, he headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Since his parents always served the typical Christmas meals, he had decided to cook Ella’s favorite dinner. Pasta bake was probably a weird meal for Christmas Eve, but Oliver didn’t mind. He loved the smile that spread on Ella’s lips whenever he told her that he made her favorite.

Oliver had just started to chop the carrots for dinner, whistling a Christmas carol, when Ella came running into the kitchen. Her cheeks were flushed red from the cold outside. Her beanie was falling off her head, her blonde curls pushing it up. She was, without any doubt, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he was almost a hundred percent sure that he wasn’t too biased on that.

“Hey, Munchkin.”

“Daddy, can I have a carrot?” she asked.

“Yes, sure,” he replied. “Give me a second. I will just skin it and chop it a little, so-“

“No, just a carrot.”

“Yeah, but you can’t eat the carrot before-“

“It’s not for me,” Ella interrupted him. “It’s for the reindeer.”

“The reindeer?”

“Yes.” Ella nodded eagerly. “It’s in our garden.”

Oliver chuckled about how big an imagination his little girl had. She could play alone for hours, pretending to have friends over or whatever. Her favorite scenario was to find hurt animals and nurse them back to health, though. As recently as last week she had found a hurt unicorn at the beach in Aruba and spent all week taking care of it. She had proudly told him that she had been able to release it back into the wild right before they had been taken to the airport to head home.

“Okay,” Oliver said, putting the knife away. He turned around and adjusted her scarf and beanie before taking one of the carrots and handing it over to her. “Here it is.”

“Thanks!”

Without wasting another second, she ran outside. For a short moment, Oliver looked after her with a smile. She was probably going to fall asleep over her dinner with how busy their day had been and then she’d wake him around four or five, so she could unwrap her first presents. Oliver knew he should probably tell her to go back to sleep for a little longer if that happened. He already knew that he just wasn’t strong enough to resist her. Besides, his parents had always done everything they could to spoil Thea and him for Christmas, so-

“Daddy!”

“Did the reindeer like the carrot?” Oliver asked her with a smile.

Ella nodded. “Yes. He wants one more.”

“He?” Oliver asked.

Again, Ella nodded. “Yes, he’s a he.”

“ _ He _ seems to be a hungry reindeer,” Oliver said with a chuckle, but he handed her another carrot nonetheless. “Do you need anything else?”

“No!” Ella shouted, already running outside.

Oliver shook his head amusedly. She was probably going to come back into the kitchen for another five or six times to ask for whatever she needed for her reindeer. He had an entire cupboard full of medical stuff she could use to doctor her stuffed animals and whatever else. He knew it was way too soon to think about a possible job for her, but he had a strong intuition that maybe she’d grow up to become a doctor or a vet. That or a princess, he added to his thoughts with a grin.

It took another five minutes before he heard Ella running back towards the kitchen. Smiling, he put the chopped carrots into the casserole dish and turned towards the door. Leaning back against the counter, he waited for Ella to run into the room.

“Daddy!” she shouted.

Oliver perked up his eyebrows. “What do you need, Munchkin?”

“Help,” Ella replied and pointed at her jacket.

“You want to take it off?”

“Yes, please.

“But you can’t go outside again then,” Oliver told her though he was sure it was unnecessary. She had already taken off her beanie, her scarf and her boots after all.

“I know.”

Oliver perked up his eyebrows. “And who’s going to take care of the reindeer?”

“He’s in my bed now,” Ella replied matter-of-factly. When Oliver kneeled down in front of her to tug down the zipper of her jacket, she looked at him with pleading eyes. “Can I keep him?”

“Well, reindeer belong in the forest, Munchkin,” he told her and took off her jacket. When he noticed the sad expression on her face, he sat back on his feet and added, “The reindeer can stay as long as he wants to, though.”

“Saaaanks,” Ella replied.

When she was running to the door, Oliver asked, “Hey, doesn’t Daddy deserve a kiss for that?”

“Later!”

Oliver puckered his lips. If there were three words he wished his daughter had never learned it was  _ no _ ,  _ later _ and _ so _ . Especially the last one.

_ “Ella, your shoes are lying in the middle of the hallway.” – “So?” _

_ “You already had a lot of sweets today, Munchkin.” – “So?” _

_ “Ella, I was calling for you.” – “So?” _

Ella really was an easy child to handle most of the times. She was really sweet and modest most of the times, but she could be quite feisty, and she was, without a doubt, as stubborn as a mule. The word  _ so _ had only allowed her to show it more easily.

When the doorbell rang, Oliver got up from the floor and headed to the front door. He put Ella’s jacket over the banister before he turned to the door to open it.

“Hi.”

For a brief moment, Oliver stared at the unfamiliar woman in front of him. The first thing he noticed was how beautiful the smile was. The next was the interesting shade of blue-grey  her eyes were behind slightly crooked glasses. Her shoulder-length blonde hair fell around her face like a halo. She held a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her pajama pants showed Matryoshka dolls in all colors and, from the tip of her slippers, a panda face was smiling at him.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“I’m really sorry to bother you,” she said with an apologetic smile. “I’m your new neighbor. I moved in while you were out of town.”

Oliver perked up his eyebrows, briefly shooting a look in the direction of the house to the right. It had been uninhabited for months since Mrs. Anderson had died. He hadn’t even known that it had sold.

“You are kind of famous here, so it wasn’t too hard to find out where you’ve been,” she added, mistaking his silence for suspicion about knowing where he had been. “Not that I tried to find it out. It’s just that your face smiled at me from at least a dozen newspapers since I moved here, so it wasn’t that hard to make the connections when I saw you. You’re Mayor Handsome, who has been on vacation with his daughter for the last two weeks after being busy at City Hall the last month or so with the revelation of corruption within the police department. It makes sense that you needed two weeks away, especially when you have annoying neighbors who knock at your door on Christmas Eve and make you listen to them babble which will end in three, two, one.”

She pressed her lips together and rolled them into her mouth. A blush spread on her cheeks and spread over her neck to her cleavage. When Oliver finally got a grip on himself, he was relieved to see that she had lowered her head and was looking at her feet. That probably meant she hadn’t caught him staring at her.

Oliver cleared his throat, doing his best to hide his amused smile, before he held out his hand. “Welcome to the neighborhood. I’m Oliver.”

The blonde looked up at him with a smile and put her hand in his, shaking it, as she replied, “Felicity Smoak.”

“You’re starting a new business, right?” Oliver asked, narrowing his eyes at her slightly as he suddenly remembered that he had seen a photo of her in the newspaper. “I think I read about that.”

“Smoak Technologies, yes,” Felicity – what a wonderful name he thought to himself – replied. “It’s actually started already, but it needs a little more room and a little more stability now, so I decided to relocate to Starling City.”

“That’s great to hear,” Oliver said with a smile though not even he himself was sure what exactly he meant with that sentence. Before he had a chance to think about it, a gust of wind made Felicity tremble and he quickly stepped aside. “Come in.”

“Thanks,” she said. “I don’t want to bother you for long. It’s just that there is a hole in the fence between our gardens. I already called someone to take care of it, but of course nobody works on the holidays and the store is actually closed between the holidays too, so it will have to wait until next year. Long story short, I think my dog snuck into your garden.”

“No worries,” Oliver replied, nodding towards the inside of the house. “Come on. We can  check to see if he’s there.”

“Thank you so much,” Felicity said with a relieved smile, pressing her hand to the top of her chest. “My last neighbors always freaked out when Comet got anywhere close to them. I know he’s big and he’s got a rowdy temperament, but he’s a good boy. He’s like a puppy caught in the body of a big dog.”

Oliver shot a look back over his shoulder as he stepped into the living room before her and assured, “It’s fine. I like dogs. The only problem is that I have a three years old daughter he could run into and knock down, but she’s usually bounces back easily.”

“Oh, Comet is usually good with kids,” Felicity replied, following him out to the garden. They both looked around for the dog for a moment before she called out for him, “Comet? Come here, Buddy!”

Still, there was no dog in sight. While Felicity walked the right half of his garden, calling for her dog, Oliver checked the left side. Yet, there was nothing.

“Maybe he ran back to your house,” Oliver suggested when they met in front of the garden.

“Yeah, maybe,” Felicity said, holding the blanket around her even more tightly. With her teeth buried in her bottom lip, she didn’t look exactly convinced. “Damn it. I just sent him outside to pee. He was so tired, I thought he’d come back inside on his own. My friend’s daughter visited, and she played with him the entire time. She brought him fabric antlers… and I am bending your ear again which I am very sorry for. I will just-“

“No, wait,” Oliver hurried to say when she pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the door. He frowned, “Did you say antlers?”

Felicity smiled. “Yes. Sara, my friend’s kid, said, because his name is Comet, he has to be one of Santa’s reindeers.”

Oliver sighed, nodding his head. “I think I know where your dog is.”

When Felicity perked up her eyebrows, wordlessly asking what he meant, he chuckled and led the way to Ella’s room. He could hear her voice through the door, talking lightly. Smiling, he knocked lightly before he opened the door. Ella was lying in bed, her head rested against a big dog’s stomach as she was telling him stories to go with the pictures in her book. Felicity stepped inside right after Oliver, and the dog with his fabric antlers lifted his head immediately, looking at her and cocking his ears.

“You,” she said with sharp voice, pointing her finger at the dog that wiggled his tail nervously, though there was amusement hiding in her voice, “home, right now.”

The dog – Comet, Oliver remembered – whined lowly and immediately Ella sat up and patted his head.

“But we are reading a book!” she said. “I want to read to him. Daddy, please.”

“Sorry, Ella,” Oliver replied, shaking his head. “Comet belongs with Felicity, and we don’t know if she has the time for you to read him the rest of the story.”

“Comet?” Ella asked.

Felicity nodded. “That’s his name.”

“Like Santa’s reindeer?”

“Actually, like a DC animal superhero,” Felicity replied, but she shrugged it off. She looked at her dog again. “Come on, Comet. Let’s leave our neighbors alone. We are overstraining their hospitality.”

“Please! Just a little longer! Please!” Ella pleaded.

Felicity looked at Oliver. “Is that okay with you?”

Oliver hesitated since he didn’t want to detain Felicity if she wanted to leave. “Are you sure it’s okay with you?”

“Well, it’s only five minutes,” she replied with a shrug. 

Oliver nodded slowly and turned to Ella. “Just the rest of the story, no detours to other stories.”

“I promise,” Ella said and snuggled back up to the dog, continuing to tell him a story.

With a low sigh, Oliver turned to the door. He just hoped Ella would keep her promise and really just finish this story. He knew his daughter well enough to be sure that she’d try to prolong her time with Comet a little longer.

“Sorry for the mess here,” Oliver hurried to say when he led Felicity into the kitchen. “I had just started to make dinner when you came over. Can I offer you something?”

“No, thanks,” Felicity replied. She sat down at the kitchen island and puckered her lips as she looked at the prepared food. “I’d offer to help you with that, but I can’t cook which is basically the only reason why my kitchen is always the tidiest room in the house. I am lucky Comet is very uncomplicated when it comes to food.”

Oliver chuckled. “Ella fed him carrots.”

“He loves any type of food,” Felicity replied with a chuckle, “and he loves kids.”

“Yeah, they looked cute together,” Oliver agreed. “What breed is he?”

“A mix of St. Bernard and Australian Shephard,” Felicity replied. “It’s a great mix and-“

“Here we are,” Ella interrupted as she came into the kitchen, Comet following close by. When she stopped next to Felicity, Comet sat down next to her, looking at her as if he was waiting for an order from his new friend. Ella put her arms around the dog’s neck and snuggled her face to his fur. “Does he really have to go?”

Felicity chuckled. “Yes, he does. But you know what? Comet and I are living right next door, so we might find a better time for you to play with him if it’s cool with your dad.”

She looked at him questioningly and Oliver smiled, replying, “If it’s cool with you, it’s totally cool with me.”

They continued smiling at each other for a moment longer before Felicity cleared her throat and said, “We should go now and leave you to your Christmas Eve preparations now.”

“But you’ll come again soon?”

Felicity smiled and winked at Ella. “There is still a hole in the fence, so I am sure Comet will find his way over no matter what.”

Ella smiled happily, and Oliver lifted her into his arms. He kissed her cheek and carried her to the front door. Before he opened the door, he adjusted Ella’s position, holding her to his other side, so she was further away from the cold outside.

“Thanks for… everything,” Felicity said with a smile.

“That’s what neighbors do,” Oliver replied honestly. “Merry Christmas, Felicity.”

“I’m Jewish.”

Oliver cleared his throat. “Then I hope you had a happy holiday.”

“I did, at least as happy as moving and enduring my mother can be,” she replied with a smile. “Happy holidays to you two, too.”

Oliver looked at Ella. “Time to say goodbye to Felicity and Comet for the day.”

“Bye-bye,” Ella said, waving her hand, “but I see Comet soon?”

Felicity winked at her. “Promise.”

As Oliver looked after Felicity and Comet, who jumped up and down at her side happily, trying to bite into the blanket and pull it away. Eventually, he closed the door, smiling to himself. With his busy job and being a dad to Ella, there wasn’t much time for friendships or things like that. A nice neighbor might be exactly what he needed.

* * * * *

_ Christmas Eve 2018 _

Oliver smiled at the sight in front of him. Ella was fast asleep, her arms wrapped around Comet loosely and her face snuggled into his plushy fur. Her breathing was completely even, her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm.

As his eyes traveled from his sleeping daughter to Felicity, who was leaning against the open door right in front of him and watching Ella and Comet too, he gently tapped her shoulder. Perking up her eyebrows with a smile, Felicity turned her head to look at him. Oliver nodded towards the door. Felicity just shot another brief glance to the bed once more before she smiled and nodded.

“Thank you for helping out,” Oliver whispered as soon as he had closed the door. “Ella has been crying almost all evening. She was exhausted before, but the fever just made it a thousand times worse.”

“Well, having chickenpox is no fun anyway and a fever is the worst,” Felicity replied with an understanding smile.

“I knew if someone could comfort her, it was Comet, so thanks for bringing him over.”

“We are always happy to help,” Felicity replied. “You know, you can always just come get him. You have a spare key for my house anyway.”

“But that’s for emergencies. Besides, I didn’t know if you were just not there or if you maybe just didn’t want to take any calls.”

Felicity frowned. “Why would I do that?”

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe you had… a visitor… like… like a guy over… and you just… you just didn’t want to be disturbed.”

As soon as the words were out, Oliver regretted them. He actually cringed as he heard them come out of his mouth. Since he knew that he couldn’t take them back, he just bit down on his tongue, pushed his hands into his pants and looked away as they strolled towards the stairs.

Over the last year, since Oliver had first met Felicity, they had become good friends. For the first two weeks they had basically met each day, so Felicity could pick up Comet, who had again and again found his way to Ella. Oliver had the strong suspicion that his daughter hadn’t been innocent in that, especially since a lot of food had magically disappeared from the fridge during those two weeks. Once the fence had been repaired, Ella and Comet had started playing at the fence, and Oliver and Felicity had met there from time to time and they had just grown into friends.

While Oliver had always had the slightest of a crush on Felicity he felt himself drawn towards her more and more recently. He caught himself staring at her lips, wondering what they felt like, and he found more and more reasons to just call Felicity in the middle of the day to ask how she was doing and invite her over for dinner. He had always been careful of getting into relationships since he didn’t want to ambush Ella with a new person in his life, but Ella loved Felicity so much already. Sure, she always brought Comet, so Ella loved having her here, but it wasn’t just the dog. It was about Felicity. She was just great with Ella.

Oliver had meant to talk with Felicity about this. He had planned to ask her out for a romantic dinner. He had just gathered his courage to do so a month ago, but then she had told him that she had met a guy in a coffee shop that had spontaneously asked her out. She had said yes, so they had gone out for dinner a few times. Oliver had wanted to say something about it, but he had felt that he had had no right. For eleven long months, he had had every chance in the world, but he hadn’t taken one. He had  no right to ask Felicity not to go.

“Did I miss something because the last time I checked I was still single.”

“Yeah, but you are dating that coffee shop-guy.”

Felicity chuckled. “I think the fact that you, as one of my closest friends, call him ‘the coffee shop-guy’ should tell you that he can’t be that important.”

“Well, most relationships start with casual dating I guess and-“

“We don’t date anymore.”

That made Oliver stop in the middle of the stairs and look at her. He perked up his eyebrows in surprise. When they had last talked about the guy, whose name Oliver had never cared to remember, two weeks ago, Felicity had sounded like things were going as great as they could after two or three dates.

“What happened?” he asked.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing. There was just no spark. I mean… he kissed me goodbye once and I was just… meh.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

Oliver frowned. “Why would you-?”

“You are smiling like a huge dork,” she told him, reaching out her hand and stroking her fingertips over his dimple. “It’s a little suspicious.”

Oliver bit down on his tongue and lowered his eyes for a brief moment. Of course she was right and he wasn’t really sorry. He just couldn’t help himself.

“Do you want a glass of wine maybe?” Oliver asked, cocking his head. “It would be nice not to spend Christmas Eve alone. I’ve got your favorite red.”

“Well, I would have said yes anyway, but now I will definitely stay.”

Oliver smiled. “Great. You go to the living room and relax. I’ll get the wine.”

“Agreed.”

As Oliver hurried to the kitchen to grab the wine and two glasses, he mentally went through what he’d do right now. He definitely wouldn’t let another chance pass by. Felicity had quite directly said that she wasn’t dating that guy from the coffeeshop anymore. When he had smiled instead of looking sorry, unable to hide his true feelings, she hadn’t seemed too bothered.

Oliver took in a deep breath, calming his nerves, before he went to the living room. He frowned slightly at seeing Felicity  drop down on the couch, a deep blush on her face.

“Did I catch you in the middle of something?”

“No,” Felicity replied with an amused smile. “I was just sitting here, waiting for the wine you promised.”

Oliver waved with the bottle and the glasses in his hands. He sat down next to Felicity and as he opened the bottle before pouring them some of the expensive liquid. He took the glasses and handed one of them to Felicity.

“Cheers,” she said.

“Cheers,” Oliver replied.

They clinked their glasses, and both took a sip. Oliver was watching Felicity over the edge of his glass, seeing her close her eyes and enjoy the taste of the wine. The moment she had told him about her favorite wine, he had ordered as many bottles as he had been able to get a hold of. He just loved the way she smiled when she drank it.

Figuring that it was best to just ask her out immediately before something got in the way, he cleared his throat when-

“We should get Ella’s presents and put them under the tree before she wakes up again,” Felicity suggested.

“Oh, I actually wanted-“

“Come on,” Felicity interrupted him, not letting him finish. She put her glass on the table and got up from the couch. “Chop-chop.”

Oliver pressed his lips together, but he put his glass on the table and got up too. He had really wanted to just get it over with and ask her, so the nervousness would cease, and they could enjoy the rest of the night. Well, he had waited so long, it could probably wait five more minutes.

Felicity suddenly stopped in the door and turned around causing Oliver to bump into her. When Felicity stumbled back a step, he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to stablize her. Oliver wondered if he had ever been so close to her, so close that he could smell the scent of her skin under her perfume. Sure, he had hugged her a few times, but that had been different in some way. When Felicity didn’t step back from his touch, but actually put her hands to the back of his upper arms, Oliver swallowed heavily.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“No,” Felicity replied. She pointed at the door frame over them. “There’s a mistletoe, though.”

Oliver followed her gaze and frowned when he saw that she was right. “I have no idea how it got there because I am a hundred percent certain I didn’t-“

“Oh, I did,” Felicity interrupted him.

Immediately, Oliver’s eyes were on her. He looked at her with held breath, waiting for anything to happen. Felicity stayed quiet, just looking back at Oliver.

“What?” Oliver asked in a whisper that was barely louder than a breath.

Felicity cocked her head slightly. “Well, we spend a lot of time together, and we always have a lot of fun. We can be silly around each other, but also talk about important things. I am basically spending half of my evenings here, enjoying the meals you cook. Then you seemed a little disappointed when I told you that I was going on a date and quite happy when I just told you we are not seeing each other anymore.”

Oliver just continued looking at Felicity, speechless. She had hung up the mistletoe, knowing the only person she could stand with under it was him. She had hung it up because she wanted to kiss him. That was the logical consequence, right? That was what-

“Oh my god,” Felicity suddenly whispered, and the saddest smile he had ever seen spread across her lips. “I totally misread all that, right? And you just-“

Oliver didn’t waste a single heartbeat. He framed Felicity’s face with his hands. Stroking his thumbs over her cheekbones, he leaned in and kissed her gently. Oliver had wanted to kiss her for so long that it took him a moment to realize it was finally happening and he was really kissing her. Only then he noticed how soft her lips were, so much softer than he had imagined. Oliver stroked his thumbs over her cheekbone once more and he felt Felicity’s thumbs stroking over the insides of his wrists like she was trying to feel his pulse.

When he felt his lungs screaming for air he pulled back a little. As soon as their lips parted, he felt himself being drawn back, though. He pecked her lips once more, nuzzling her nose and breathing her in, before he pulled back. He watched Felicity open her eyes, her pupils blown wide and her lips slightly parted.

“You didn’t misread anything,” Oliver whispered. “Will you go out with me? Like after Christmas?”

Felicity smiled, nodding her head. “Yes. Yes, absolutely. Just kiss me again please.”

Oliver didn’t have to be told twice. He took a step forward, stepping closer to Felicity and pushing her back against the frame of the door at the same time. Felicity moaned against his lips, and Oliver used the opportunity to stroke his tongue into her mouth and against hers. Felicity’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, and Oliver stroked his hands from her cheeks down over her neck and back until his arms wrapped around her waist. He could feel her heartbeat against his ribs, and it only made him want her more.

When Oliver deepened the kiss, angling her head back, Felicity tightened her arms around his shoulders and she jumped up to wrap her legs around his hips. Oliver moaned, his hands grabbing the backs of his knees to keep her there. He pushed his hips against her clothed core shallowly, and even through the layers of clothes it still felt great. He didn’t dare to imagine what it would feel like to take off her clothes and thrust into her.

“Oliver,” Felicity whispered against his lips.

She stroked one of her hands into his hair and tugged at it gently. Oliver growled in response, pressing even more into Felicity. He could feel his teeth scrape over his bottom lip, and he actually had to loosen a hand from her back to hold onto the doorframe instead. His entire being seemed to revolve only around this moment. Right now, there was just him and Felicity.

“Oliver,” Felicity whispered once more.

Oliver was too distracted to reply. His hips had found a rhythm of his own, pushing against her again and again. There was a little part of him that tried to protest and tell him to do things right and slow. He didn’t want just a night of passion. He wanted more. He wanted something longer. If Felicity’s movements against him were any indication, Felicity didn’t seem to mind. She gave back as good as she got, meeting the thrusts of his hips with her own.

When her hand suddenly pulled at the hair at the back of his head more firmly, Oliver released her lips. He was about to pull back enough to look at her, but Felicity didn’t let him. She kept him in place, his forehead against hers. Her breath was ghosting over his face, and it was one of the best feelings in the world.

“Too fast?” Oliver asked, trying to get his breathing back under control.

“No,” Felicity whispered. She licked her lips and he could feel the tip of her tongue brushing against his bottom lip as she did so. “Not fast enough actually.”

At those words, Oliver opened his eyes. Felicity was nuzzling his nose with hers, her eyes already focused on him. Her pupils were blown even wider than before. The black of her pupils had almost replaced the blue of her irises completely.

“I don’t want to rush things,” Oliver whispered though he couldn’t stop himself from pushing his hips into hers once more. “I want to do this right.”

“Oliver, I’ve had more dinners with you than I ever have had with any other guy. I don’t think we are rushing things if we finally give in to what we’ve wanted to do for so long, and God knows I’ve wanted to do it for a long time now.”

“God, me too,” Oliver whispered.

Instantly, his lips were back on hers, and he couldn’t say if she had been the one initiating the kiss or if it had been him. It didn’t matter anyway. They were kissing again, their lips moving in perfect sync and their bodies rubbing against the other once more.

It took all the strength in Oliver to step away from the doorframe they were leaning in. Sucking in a deep breath and tightening his hold on Felicity, he straightened up. Felicity sank more against him, her whole weight resting on him now. They both groaned at the way it made her press down on him more firmly.

Slowly Oliver walked over to the stairs, doing his best to not stumble over his own feet. Felicity’s hands snuck under his pullover and shirt, her fingers exploring his muscular back. Oliver sighed. If her fingers on his back already felt so great, what would it feel like to have her lips all over his body and to give her the same treatment in return.

Oliver waited until he had reached the head of the stairs, making sure they were safe and wouldn’t let fall down them, before he snuck his own fingers under her blouse. He let his fingers dance over her spine all the way up to her neck before he stroked them back down.

He opened the door to his bedroom and, as soon as the door was closed behind them, Felicity took off his Henley. Immediately her hands roamed all over the bare skin, exploring. Oliver could feel his skin heat and tingle under her touch.

Oliver walked them over to the bed and fell back onto the mattress. Felicity gasped for breath in shock and the abrupt movement of landing on the mattress, made her bite his bottom lip firmly.

“Sorry,” she said, quickly propping her upper body up on one arm and pulling back, when Oliver groaned. She wiped her thumb over his bottom lip. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Oliver whispered. He smiled and tapped his forefinger against his bottom lip. “You can kiss it better.”

Felicity smiled. “Gladly.”

As their lips met in a slow kiss, Felicity straightened her legs. Her feet played with his, her hips rubbing against him once more. Oliver was her movements, rubbing himself against her. She felt so good, smelled so good, tasted so good. Oliver couldn’t wait to take off her clothes and make love to her, slowly and gently. He had dreamed of this so many times, and he had never thought it would happen, let alone tonight. The fact that it did  astonished him.

Realizing how much time they had already wasted, Oliver started unbuttoning Felicity’s blouse. He pulled the hem out of the waistband of her jeans and pulled the blouse down her arms, dropping it to the floor carelessly. His hands traveled down her body. Her skin felt as soft as silk under his calloused fingertips. Goosebumps spread wherever he touched her, and the fact that it was him doing this to her made him smile against her lips.

They continued kissing lazily a little while longer. A part of Oliver didn’t want to move things along. He wanted to keep kissing her like this, just enjoying the way they were moving together and enjoying each other. By now, he was so hard that every move Felicity made caused a jolt of pleasure to rush through him.

Unable to wait any longer to explore more of her, Oliver unclasped her bra,  pulling the straps down and discarded it. The palms of his hands grazed the sides of her breasts before he swiped his thumbs over her hardened nipples. Felicity gasped, her lips leaving his. Oliver used the opportunity to kiss down the side of her neck. He sat up, pulling her with him. Felicity straddled his hips, opening herself even more for him.

As he kissed his way down her neck, Oliver opened his eyes to look at Felicity’s face. She had her head rested back, her eyes closed. Her lips were open, short pants falling from his lips. She looked beautiful, and he just wanted her even more.

“God, Oliver,” Felicity moaned, her arm wrapping around the back of his neck, when Oliver closed his lips around her right nipple.

Oliver pressed his flat tongue against the hard nubbin, feeling Felicity squirming in response. She pressed down on his lap harder and faster, her thrusts matching the rhythm of his tongue. Her pants were getting louder, her arm tightening so much that Oliver was literally pressed against her breast.

“Oliver,” she whispered once more.

As he pleasured her, he watched her face. Felicity’s eyes were screwed shut and it was almost like it was written onto her face how close she was to the peak of her pleasure. When Oliver scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin, Felicity’s body trembled on top of him as she came violently. He had heard that women could orgasm simply from having their breasts stimulated, but this was the first time Oliver made it happen to a woman and, God, Felicity made it look so beautiful.

As Felicity came down from her high, their eyes met. There was more than lust in Felicity’s eyes though it was definitely part of what sparkled there. There was more, though, an expression of happiness and maybe not love yet, but very deep feelings that he hoped were mirrored in his eyes too. Eventually, their lips drew to one another, meeting in a gentle kiss.

Felicity stroked her hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Her fingertips stroked over his bare skin just over the waistband of his boxer briefs. She bit down on his bottom lip gently just when her fingers snuck under the fabric and-

“Daddy!”

Oliver and Felicity both opened their eyes at the same time, their gazes meeting with their lips still pressed together. They both frowned slightly. Oliver listened, but it was silent. Maybe Ella had just fallen back asleep and-

“Daddy!”

Releasing a breath that sounded at least a bit like disappointment, Felicity pulled back. Her hands still bracketed his face, her fingertips stroking over his short stubble.

“Another night?” Felicity asked.

Oliver smiled, glad that this interruption wasn’t going to end things. They were just putting things on hold for another time.

“Another night,” Oliver agreed.

He straightened up and kissed Felicity gently one more time. Felicity smiled and pecked his lips before she climbed off his lap. While she grabbed her bra and put it back on, Oliver strolled to the door and picked up his Henley. He wanted to ask her if she’d stay despite the ruined moment, but he didn’t know if it was too much to ask. Besides, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his hands to himself if she stayed.

“Uhm… would you mind if I waited downstairs and drank the wine we didn’t get to enjoy?”

Oliver looked at Felicity, relieved she was the one bringing it up. “No, absolutely not. I’d actually like it a lot.”

“Good.” Felicity smiled. “I’ll wait downstairs.”

Oliver walked over to the bed and framed her face with his hands. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

“I feel like I got my favorite Christmas gift early this year.”

Felicity smiled. “Glad to hear that.”

She pecked his lips once more before she crawled off the bed and with a last look over her shoulder smiled at him lovingly. Oliver took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. This might become his favorite Christmas ever.

* * * * *

_ Christmas Eve & third night of Hanukkah 2019 _

“I never thought I’d voluntarily invite my biggest competitor to celebrate Christmas with me and my family.”

Felicity chuckled, sipping at her glass of wine. “Admittedly, I never thought I’d celebrate Christmas at all.”

Robert smiled. “Raisa did her best to prepare some traditional Hanukkah treats.”

“Oh, that really wouldn’t have been necessary. I mean-“

“You will soon see that we don’t do things halfway here.”

“I think I realized that with that giant Christmas tree,” Felicity replied, shooting a look over her shoulder to the monster of a tree, “but Oliver already warned me that it’s going to get a thousand times bigger.”

“It does,” Robert agree, nodding his head. “We love Christmas here.”

Smiling, Felicity glanced over to see Moira kneeling on the floor next to Ella, who was showing her all the tricks Comet was able to do. She had met Oliver’s parents during a few fundraisers and other occasions that were related to work, and she had always felt like they were a little distant. Once she had met them privately for the first time, a few weeks after she and Oliver had gotten together, she had seen how warm they were, though. They loved their family, and they had welcomed her into it as easily as if she was their own daughter.

“I am sorry your mother couldn’t make it.”

Felicity smiled, shrugging her shoulders. “Christmas is always a good time for her to work. She can work extra shifts and everything. She wants to visit after Christmas to celebrate the last nights of Hanukkah with me.”

“That’s nice,” Robert replied. “It’s always great to have family around and-“

“Thea is there!” Oliver announced when he entered the living room.

“Cool!” Ella called out, jumped up from the floor and ran into the hall. “Thea!”

Comet got up and followed her quickly, barking. Before he could jump up on Thea, who had just stepped into the room behind her brother when Ella had jumped into her arms, Oliver grabbed Comet’s collar.

“No, not you.”

Comet howled, but he let himself be pulled away and quickly ran over to Felicity. Oliver stepped up behind her, put an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. Felicity rested her head back, smiling at him happily, and he kissed the tip of her nose in response.

They’ve been together for a year now, and Felicity felt like she only loved him more with each day. Whenever she learned something new about him, she fell a little bit more in love with him, and she hoped he felt the same way about her.

“Felicity.”

Felicity smiled at Thea, who lowered Ella back to the floor. She stepped out of Oliver’s touch and hugged his younger sister, who had become one of her closest friends over the past year.

“So glad you could make it,” Felicity said.

“Well, Ollie didn’t give me much of a choice.”

“That’s because Christmas is family time,” Oliver replied. When Felicity took a step back from Thea,  his hand rested against the small of her back once more. The warmth of the palm of his hand reached through her red dress and to her skin, eliciting goosebumps there. “Besides, what exactly did you want to do all alone in Los Angeles when all your friends traveled back home for the holidays?”

Thea shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Sometimes it’s great to be alone, you know?”

Felicity frowned, and she could see Oliver doing the same from the corner of her eye. Before either of them got the chance to say anything, though, Moira stepped into the living room.

“Dinner’s ready.”

“Great,” Robert hurried to say, following his wife into the dining room.

While Oliver took Ella’s hand, Felicity linked her arm with Thea’s. “Everything alright?”

“I just wished I wasn’t here,” Thea explained, her eyes fixating on her father. “I think I turned the car around at least five times on my way here.”

Felicity frowned. “Why? What’s going on?”

Tears welled in Thea’s eyes, but she just shook her head and squeezed Felicity’s hand. “Not tonight. Ollie’s right. It’s Christmas, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

Felicity was worried about her friend, but she felt she shouldn’t push her. Besides, they had just arrived in the dining room where a scrumptious dinner had been prepared. She just squeezed her friend’s hand comfortingly before she let go to sit down on the opposite side of the table next to Oliver.

“Is she alright?” Oliver whispered to her as he pushed her chair in.

“Not sure,” Felicity answered truthfully.

She could see the worry in his eyes as he looked at Thea. Felicity stroked her hand over his, and when Oliver looked at her she wordlessly let him know that she’d talk to her. Oliver smiled in silent thanks and brushed his lips against the crown of her head before he sat down next to her.

Moira said grace, thanking God for having her family all under one roof and safe and sound. Then, everyone started eating. It went well. They were chatting lightly though Ella did a lot of the talking, enjoying all the attention. Comet used every opportunity given to take whatever food he was offered as long as Felicity chose to ignore it.

“My favorite Christmas was when I got to know Comet,” Ella told happily. “That was funny, right, Daddy?”

Oliver nodded. “Definitely in my Top Five of Christmases too though it was less about Comet.”

“It was about Felicity, right?” Ella asked.

“Smart kid,” he replied, winking at her. “Of course it was about her.”

Felicity smiled when Oliver turned his head to look at her, smiling so warmly. It was a smile that seemed to be reserved for her, just like Ella always got a special smile that he only carried when he looked at her.

“Grandpa, what’s your favorite Christmas?” Ella asked.

Robert smiled. “It was when daddy and Auntie Thea were still kids. You know, Auntie Thea fell off her horse a few days before Christmas, so Granny and I were really worried about her. She just had a broken arm, so it wasn’t that bad, but I realized how important it was to spend time with my family then. We spent the entire Christmas together, watching movies and eating ice cream and just having a lot of fun. It was a great Christmas.”

Felicity smiled at the way Robert smiled reminiscently. It was like he wasn’t looking at them, but saw the memories of that Christmas in front of him.

“Is that supposed to touch me so much now that I forget what happened and forgive you?”

“Thea,” Moira said in a sharp whisper. “Please.”

“What’s going on here?” Oliver asked, looked from Thea to his parents.

“Nothing,” Thea replied, taking a gulp from her wine. “At least if you ask Mom and Dad.”

“Thea, please,” Moira said once more, gently this time. “Not today.”

“Yeah, right. We’ve all lived with this lie for the last umpteen years, why not make it a little longer.”

“It’s Christmas,” Robert reminded her. “Let’s discuss this when-“

“Whatever it is, maybe we should discuss it now if it bothers Thea this much,” Oliver suggested. “Besides, I’d really like to know what the hell is going on here.”

“Nothing’s going on,” Robert said.

“Let’s talk about this some other time,” Moira added.

“Yeah, nothing is going on,” Thea said, “other than that Dad’s favorite Christmas was the same year he almost left the family for his assistant.”

Thea’s words had been barely louder than a whisper, but they couldn’t have been louder if she had yelled them. The entire room had fallen silent now. While Robert and Moira looked down at their plates, Oliver looked back and forth between his parents and his sister. Felicity bit down on her bottom lip, unsure what to do. She didn’t feel like she should even be here right now.

“What?” Oliver asked. He looked at Robert. “Please say it’s not true.”

“Oh, it is true,” Thea replied. “He-“

“Thea, that’s enough,” Moira said.

“Right. We don’t talk about things like that because it would tarnish our picture-perfect family and-“

“Thea, that really is-“

“No, it’s not enough. We haven’t even started this. Dad didn’t only plan on leaving you. He planned on leaving all of us. You might have forgiven him, but Ollie and I haven’t made that decision yet, and we have the same right to be angry with him and choose whether or not we want to forgive him, so-“

“Come on, Ella,” Felicity whispered into Ella’s ear, making Thea stop. “We’ll go upstairs to watch a movie.”

“But I haven’t finished dinner.”

“We’ll just take your plate upstairs,” Felicity suggested.

She took Ella’s plate, while the girl slid off her chair. Felicity’s gaze met Oliver’s. He looked shocked, but also grateful. Felicity smiled encouragingly and squeezed his shoulder before she took Ella with her upstairs, Comet following behind. Since they had planned on spending the night here anyway, she just took her to Oliver’s old bedroom, sat her down on the bed and turned on the TV, glad that they indeed aired a Christmas movie.

“I never ate in bed,” Ella explained.

Felicity smiled, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s Christmas Eve, so I am sure your daddy wouldn’t mind this exception.”

“Why can’t we eat downstairs?”

“Because your grandparents, your daddy and Auntie Thea have to talk,” Felicity explained. “It’s an adult conversation.”

“Why aren’t you downstairs?”

“Because I am not family.”

Ella frowned. “Yes, you are.”

Smiling, Felicity kissed Ella’s temple. “That’s sweet. You’re my family too.”

Ella directed her attention towards the movie afterwards and finished the rest of her dinner. Once the movie ended, she changed into her pajamas and they played dreidel spin, a game Felicity had always played with her mom for Hanukkah. She had even gotten some chocolate coins for it. They started another movie after that, watching it snuggled together with Comet resting at their feet, and it wasn’t long before Ella fell asleep.

Felicity stroked her hand over Ella’s hair, thinking about what had to be going through Oliver’s head right now. She knew how much it had hurt when her father had left. It had taken so much from her, had even broken parts in her that had never properly healed. She, for sure, had never forgiven him.

She could only hope it wouldn’t be the same for Oliver. He and his father had always seemed close, maybe not as close as he and his mother, but closer than Felicity was to either of her parents. Actually, being with the Queens had always been a little like being part of a completely normal and easy family. It was just nice how respectful they were of each other’s wishes and-

“Hey.”

Felicity looked up to see Oliver entering the room. He looked exhausted and defeated, something Felicity had never seen, at least not to this extent.

“Hi,” she whispered back.

Oliver didn’t look at her and nodded to Ella instead. “She asleep?”

Felicity nodded. “She fell asleep a while ago.”

“I’ll take her to her room,” Oliver suggested.

Again, Felicity just nodded. She watched him lift his daughter into his arm carefully before he carried her out of the room. Comet lifted his head, looking from Felicity to Oliver and Ella. He looked back once more before he got up and followed them, making Felicity smile. These two followed each other everywhere. Really, Comet loved Ella as much as he loved Felicity if not more.

It wasn’t long until Oliver came back. He closed the door behind him and took off his pullover before he fell into bed with a deep sigh. He lay down on top of her, snuggling his cheek to the top of her chest and pushing his arms under her body to hold her close against him. Felicity stroked her fingers through his short hair while her other hand rubbed his back. She cocked her head, looking at his face to see his eyes were closed and his face relaxed though she could feel in the tension of his muscles that he was anything but relaxed.

“How bad was it?” she asked.

“Horrible,” Oliver whispered. “Thea left.”

“Oh.”

“We are  leaving tomorrow. I don’t want to ruin this for Ella, but I don’t want to stay longer than necessary.” Oliver sighed. “Was she confused?”

“A little,” Felicity replied, “but eating in bed and watching movies was  a good distraction.”

“Thanks for taking care of her.”

Felicity kissed the crown of his head. “Always.”

They lay in silence like that for awhile. Felicity could feel the tension leaving Oliver’s body under her touch. She wished she could take his pain away just as easily, but she knew she couldn’t. All she could do was be there for him, so that’s what she would do.

Several minutes passed before Oliver rested his chin on the top of her chest and looked at her with tired eyes. Felicity smiled comfortingly, cupping his cheeks and stroking her fingers through his short stubble. Oliver sighed and put his hand to the back of hers, snuggling his face into the palm of her hand.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course,” Felicity whispered. “No thanks necessary, I just wish this hadn’t happened.”

“Yeah,” Oliver agreed. “I just don’t want to talk about it, not yet.”

“You don’t have to,” Felicity promised, knowing he’d open up when he was ready, “especially not tonight.”

Oliver opened his eyes to look at her. There was expression of amazement and love there that always made her breath falter for a moment. Knowing how much he loved her and how much she loved him was breathtaking and overwhelming, and it felt so incredibly right.

“I love you, you know that?” Oliver asked.

Felicity smiled. “Of course I do. And I love you.”

Oliver propped himself up on his arms enough for him to level his lips with hers. The tip of his nose bumped playfully with hers for a moment before his lips captured her in a chaste kiss. Way too soon, their lips parted again, and their eyes locked with each other’s.

“Happy third night of Hanukah,” Oliver whispered. “I am sorry my family ruined it for you. I’ve got a gift for you in my suitcase, but I really don’t want to get up right now to get it. Mind if I just tell you what it is?”

“Of course not.”

“It’s a custom-made necklace. The trinket looks like an arrowhead because I know how much you love Robin Hood.”

“Thank you. I am sure it’s beautiful.” Felicity smiled and thanked him with a short kiss to his lip. “Do you want an early Christmas gift?”

Oliver perked up an eyebrow. “Didn’t I get that last year?”

Felicity felt heat rising to her cheeks, remembering their first kiss that had quickly escalated to something more. After all that time she had imagined kissing him, actually kissing him and breaking down all the barriers and hesitation.

“Given what happened tonight, I think you might be in need of an early gift.”

Oliver smiled. “So, shoot. What is it?”

“I called a realtor to organize selling my house.”

“Please say that means you are moving in with me and not that you are moving to the other side of the city.”

Felicity chuckled, rolling her eyes slightly. She had been a little nervous to tell Oliver because it made it so official. She knew that he wanted her to move in with him. He had asked her several times already. Otherwise, Felicity would have never surprised him with it and actually talked to him about her plans of selling the house before she’d call the realtor. Yet, she had been a little nervous about it because there was no going back now. Giving up her house to share her life with Oliver and Ella completely meant going all in. With keeping her house, she had always kept one foot out the door, ready to run whenever things would go wrong. Now, that wouldn’t be as easy anymore, but she guessed that was a good thing. She didn’t want to give up on what she had with Oliver easily.

“Because it would be such a comforting Christmas gift to tell you I am moving further away after you’ve asked me several times during the last couple months to move in together, right?” she asked after a moment.

A huge smile broke out all over his face. “You’re really moving in?”

Felicity nodded. “I am spending more time at your house than at mine anyway and, when I come home from work and imagine falling into bed, it’s your bed I see in my mind, not mine.”

“Every time I think I received the best Christmas gift, you surprise me with something even better.”

Felicity smiled. “I try my best.”

“And you succeed,” Oliver replied. He kissed her lips once more before he snuggled his cheek back to her chest. With a sigh, he pressed his nose against her skin and breathed her in. “I am glad you are moving in. I got used to having you sleep in my bed that I can barely sleep when you’re not there.”

“Same for me,” Felicity replied and yawned. “And now we will sleep.”

“Yes, please,” Oliver whispered. “Goodnight, Felicity.”

“Goodnight, Oliver.”

* * * * *

_ Christmas morning 2020 _

Felicity was awake as soon as the door was torn open, and she quickly put her arms over her head protectively. She managed to cover her head just in time before the mattress dipped and Ella and Comet jumped onto the bed. While the first started jumping up and down, calling out for Oliver and her to wake up, the latter started licking every part of Felicity’s head he could reach, making her giggle and kick her legs under the blanket.

“Daddy!” Ella repeated, and a particularly abrupt movement of the mattress followed by a deep groan told Felicity that Ella had sat down right on top of Oliver. “Daddy, you gotta wake up! Santa brought presents!”

When Comet let go of Felicity, lying down on top of her with his head snuggled up to the underside of her chin, she blinked through sleepy eyes just in time to see Oliver’s arms wrap around Ella and make her lie between them.

“Daddy, no sleeping now!” she giggled. “We gotta go downstairs.”

Oliver grumbled, looking at her with tired eyes. “Now?”

“Now,” Ella confirmed.

“Maybe daddy and Felicity want to sleep a little longer.”

Ella puckered her lips and looked at Felicity. “Can we open our presents now please?”

Felicity nodded slowly, knowing they wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep now anyways. Ella was way too excited to go back to sleep. She’d just keep them awake until they gave in.

“Okay. I just have to take Comet out, so he can pee, first” Felicity explained. “Then we can start with the gifts.”

“I’ll let him out into the garden, okay?”

“Okay,” Felicity replied with a yawn, agreeing that it would be the easiest and quickest solution.

“Cool,” Ella said. She quickly freed herself of her father’s grip and got out of the bed. “Come on, Comet.”

Felicity groaned when Comet, without any regards to the fact she was lying under him, jumped to his feet and followed Ella outside. She looked after them for a moment before Oliver’s arms wrapped around her waist, and his face pressed into the crook of her neck. His stubble did this wonderful thing on her skin where it scratched and tickled her at the same time. Felicity felt goosebumps spread all over her skin in response.

“Morning,” he whispered against her skin and kissed her pulse point.

“Morning,” she replied, her hands stroking over his forearms gently. She snuggled up to him, feeling the warmth of his body cocooning her. With a sigh she closed her eyes once more. It was so wonderfully warm and comfortable in his arms that she could fall back asleep. “I’m so tired.”

“Sorry.”

She could feel Oliver’s lips spreading to a smile and it made her smile too. Once Ella had been in bed last night and the gifts had been put under the tree, they had celebrated their anniversary, taking all the time in the world to enjoy each other’s bodies. Two years of being together and they still couldn’t get enough of each other. They loved spending hours and hours together, not hurrying and enjoying every single moment. After hours of gentle lovemaking, they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, whispering their I love yous while they had already drifted off into sleep. They had known they’d regret it later since the night had been destined to be short with all the gifts waiting under the Christmas tree downstairs. They hadn’t let that keep them from enjoying their time together, though. Between their demanding jobs and their obligations with Ella and Comet, sometimes it was hard to find time for just the two of them, so they took it whenever they could.

“We gotta get up,” Felicity whispered eventually, “otherwise Ella and Comet will open all the presents before we’re even downstairs.”

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you're right.”

Slowly, as they were still tired from last night, they crawled out of bed. Felicity sat at the edge of the bed, watching as Oliver put on his green hoodie. A low sigh escaped her lips as his defined abs were now covered and she couldn’t see them any longer. When Oliver perked up his eyebrow and cocked his head, she just smiled. No blush spread on her face as she had gotten used to being caught admiring Oliver’s body a long time ago. She knew she had no reason to be embarrassed about it. Felicity put on some socks and the thick pullover Oliver had worn yesterday. She lifted it to her nose, smelling it before she got up. Hand in hand, they strolled downstairs.

They had just reached the foot of the stairs when a loud noise from the living room made them run the rest of the way. Ella stood, with her eyes wide open and her hands held in front of her lips, next to the couch. Comet, on the other hand, stood on top of the Christmas tree that had fallen to the floor, carrying his favorite ball between his teeth, his tail wagging with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

“Ella, I told you not to play with him in the living room,” Oliver said to his daughter before he stepped closer to the Christmas tree. “Comet, off!”

Comet howled, ducking his head and pulling his tail between his legs. He did as Oliver had commanded immediately, stepping away from the tree and lying down on his pillow in front of the large window. Felicity lifted Ella onto the couch, searching the floor for any scattered pieces, but it looked like nothing had broken.

“It’s not that bad,” she said while Oliver was getting the tree back up. “Nothing broke.”

“Yes, but still,” Oliver said angrily. He looked under the tree and around it like he was searching for something, adding, “Ella, I told you to be careful.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t help me right now and-“

“Hon,” Felicity whispered, calling his attention. He looked at her and Felicity frowned. “Are you looking for something?”

Oliver’s thumb rubbed against his other fingers nervously before he shot another look at the tree. He sighed and moved his fingers through his short hair.

“No,” he replied then. He took in a deep breath and shook his head. “You are right. It’s not that big of a deal.”

He brushed his lips against her temple briefly before he went over to the couch and lifted Ella into his arms, nuzzling her nose with his.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Ella repeated once more.

“It’s okay,” Oliver replied, “but no more playing with Comet’s ball in the living room. You know he gets.”

Ella nodded. “I promise.”

“Good,” he replied and nodded to the presents. “So, go and open your presents now.”

“Thank you and Merry Christmas, Daddy.”

“Merry Christmas baby.”

As Oliver let Ella down, she quickly ran to Felicity, wrapping her arms around her waist and snuggling her face to the pit of her stomach. Felicity smiled, wrapping her arms around her head and kissing the crown of it. Over the past year that she had lived here, she and Ella had grown even closer. She loved the little girl, and she knew that Ella loved her too.

“Merry Christmas, Felicity.”

Felicity smiled. “Merry Christmas Ella.”

While Ella kneeled down at the tree, taking in all her presents, Felicity went over to Oliver, took his hand and pulled him onto the couch. She rested her legs over his and looked at him with her eyes perked up. She had assumed that he’d be a little irritated after what had happened last year and the fact that they weren’t going over to his parents’ house today because the relationship between the four Queens was still a little tense. Thea was spending the holidays in Hub City with her boyfriend, and they’d drop Ella at her grandparents for New Year’s Eve as a belated Christmas celebration, but that was it. Oliver had told her his decision to not celebrate Christmas with his parents at all and asked if it was okay with her, and Felicity had agreed, telling him it was a hundred percent his decision and nothing she’d fight him on. She knew he needed time and she was sure that, unless Thea hadn’t forgiven them or at least their dad, neither would Oliver.

“Everything alright?” she asked in a whisper.

“Yes,” Oliver replied and sighed. His left hand came to rest on her thigh, gently stroking up and down. “I just want this everything this Christmas to be perfect. I mean having you three here with me is perfect, but I want the whole thing to be perfect too.”

Felicity smiled, stroking her fingertips through the short stubble under his chin. “It is perfect. A fallen tree won’t make it imperfect. I mean… it’s just a tree.”

“If it was only just about the tree.”

Felicity frowned, about to ask Oliver what he meant when the noise of ripping paper drew their attention to Ella, who was just now unwrapping her first gift.  With Ella’s excitement over the new book full of princess stories, Felicity’s question was forgotten. Snuggled up to one another, she and Oliver watched Ella unwrap present after present.

She was halfway through with unwrapping her mountain of presents, as Thea had brought hers over for her to unwrap today, too, when Comet carefully climbed onto the couch. He sniffed at Oliver’s face carefully like he was trying to figure out if they were at peace with each other or not before he licked over his cheek. Oliver tickled the dog behind his ear and Comet lay down next to them comfortably, his paws resting on Felicity’s legs and his head in Oliver’s lap.

“You’re a good boy,” Oliver said. “I know you didn’t mean to make the tree fall.”

There was something about the way Oliver looked that made Felicity frown and cock her head at him. It was like there was more to the whole thing which reminded her of how he had looked like he was searching for something after he had put the tree back up.

“How about I get us something to drink?” Oliver asked, already pushing her legs off his and carefully sliding out from under Comet. “Ella, do you want a hot chocolate?”

“Yes, please,” she answered. “Should I stop unwrapping gifts until you are back?”

“How about you open one more and then you wait for me?”

“Okay.”

Felicity looked after Oliver, still frowning. She could swear that he was keeping something from her. She had gotten the same impression the past couple weeks. Oliver seemed to watch her more often than usually, but he always looked away quickly when she noticed and looked back at him. Besides, he did that nervous twitch with his fingers more often than usually. If she didn’t know that Oliver was as happy as she was in their relationship, she’d probably fear he wanted to break up with her.

“Cool!”

Felicity looked over to Ella to see her unwrapping the jewelry making kit. Felicity had found it while she had kept her eyes open for good presents and she had felt like it might be a something Ella would like. She loved borrowing jewelry from Felicity and making necklaces and bracelets out of everything she could find.

“Can I try this now, Felicity?” Ella asked.

“After breakfast,” Felicity promised. “You know, you can make any piece of jewelry you want with that kit. It’s-“

As Ella lifted the present to unwrap the last pieces of paper from it, a low noise like the tinkle of two glasses was heard. Ella put her gift aside and lifted something off the floor that Felicity couldn’t see. She seemed to hesitate before she held it out for Felicity, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the diamond ring in Ella’s hand.

“This is for you,” she explained. “Daddy picked it out, but I helped a little.”

Felicity was speechless. The ring was beautiful without any doubt. It was simple, just the way she preferred jewelry. Yet, it left no doubt what kind of ring it was or rather what kind of occasion you were buying it for. Felicity had suspected for a while now that their relationship was going that way. She hadn’t expected the proposal to come this soon, though.

Of course, they had been together for two years now and living together for one of them, so it didn’t come out of the blue. She just hadn’t exactly expected this today. She had thought maybe New Year’s Eve when Ella was with her grandparents or any other day really. Christmas, though their anniversary had been yesterday, was never the day she had had in mind for the proposal to come. It really was a surprise.

“So, here’s the hot chocolate. The coffee-“

Felicity turned her head to see Oliver entering the room. At the sight of Ella kneeling in front of Felicity and holding out the diamond ring to her, he stopped. The fingers of his free hand rubbed together nervously, and he puckered his lips. He avoided her gaze, just staring at the ring like he was playing through the different scenarios of what to do now. With held breath, Felicity waited for him to decide.

Eventually, he scrunched up his nose for a moment, put the mug of hot chocolate on the table and walked over to them quickly. He winked at Ella as he took the ring from her. Ella slid aside as if she was making room for her daddy, and he kept his eyes on her for a torturously long moment. When he finally looked at Felicity, a quiet smile was playing on his lips.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen this way,” he explained. “I had the ring placed on one of the branches of the tree. I wanted you to find it there, so I could go down on my knee and pop the question. Since none of the Christmases since Comet and you stepped into Ella’s and my life have ever gone the way we expected them to, I guess something just had to destroy the perfection I was working on.”

Felicity released some air from her lungs though they were fighting her. She was nervous, more nervous than she had thought was possible. Somewhat impatiently she waited for him to say something more or to move. She felt like she couldn’t really believe this was happening until he actually asked the question out loud. When Oliver went down on his knee, his smile widening even more, a nervous chuckle fell from Felicity’s lips.

“Felicity Megan Smoak,” he started and the way he said her full name actually made tears well in her eyes. His voice was soft like he was trying to wrap her in velvet, preparing her for the sweetness that followed when he asked, “Will you marry me?”

There was no hesitation, not even a single moment of thinking her answer through. She knew the answer, had known it from the day she had first stepped into this house. It had only been a far dream back then, a blind wish or illusion. Now it was real, and she couldn’t be surer of her answer.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Felicity replied, with a louder and firmer voice. “Or were you hoping for a no?”

“Certainly not,” Oliver chuckled.

For a long moment, they just smiled at each other, neither of them saying a word. It was like they were still caught in a moment that felt like a dream, too good to be true really. It wasn’t until Oliver lifted her hand and slid the ring onto it and lifted her off the couch with his arms wrapped around her waist, whirling her around, that it caught up to Oliver. They were going to get married.

Three years ago, she had moved to Starling City because of her work. Just a few days later, she had met this wonderful neighbor with his sweet little daughter that she had become friends with before more had developed from it. Starling City was her home now, the first place she could really see herself spending the rest of her life, and she was sure that it was mostly because of Oliver and Ella that she felt that way.

Felicity didn’t know how much time had passed, but she was already feeling dizzy from the way Oliver had swirled them around again and again, when he finally set her back on her feet. His arms stayed wrapped around her waist tightly, holding her to him and keeping her from falling down. She held onto his biceps for balance as everything around her was indeed spinning a little.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Felicity smiled. “I love you too.”

Oliver leaned in and kissed Felicity gently. His lips brushed against hers briefly before he captured her bottom lip between both of his.

“I love you too,” Ella suddenly said, wrapping her arms around them both.

Chuckling, they broke apart. Oliver let go of Felicity for a moment to lift Ella into his arms. Then he wrapped his arm back around Felicity’s waist. Holding both of them close, he kissed Ella’s cheek and then Felicity’s temple.

The three of them stayed snuggled up to each other as they celebrated the moment. Their family would be official, more official than it already was. It was a beautiful moment and a start of a new chapter that was only the beginning of a journey that would last until the day they died.

* * * * *

_ Christmas Eve 2021 _

With closed eyes, Oliver listened to the soothing voice that came from the small loudspeaker Felicity had attached her phone to. The female voice had a pleasant softness that made it easy to listen despite his throbbing headache. It actually relaxed him a little, though the headache as well as the pain that was in his shoulder seemed to radiate through his body really made it hard to relax.

“Mom, I think daddy fell asleep.”

Mom. Oliver loved the word coming from his daughter’s lips. After her mother had decided that she wasn’t able to handle the responsibility of a child and chosen to let Ella be raised by her dad instead, rejecting any contact to her daughter, Oliver had thought he’d never hear his daughter call anyone mom. Felicity had changed that. It had taken a few years, and it had actually come to a surprise to him, no matter how much she and Felicity had loved each other for years now, but a few months ago she had gone straight up to Felicity and asked if she could call her mom.

Oliver could feel Ella moving where she was lying snuggled up to his unhurt side. He wanted to open his eyes and tell her that he was awake, but his lids felt too heavy to open his eyes and his lips refused to move. That was why he stayed unmoving, just listening to the two most important people in his life talking to each other.

“Yes, it looks like it,” Felicity whispered, and Oliver could feel her fingers stroking through his short hair in a way that made him release a low sigh of comfortableness. “It’s good he fell asleep, you know, because daddy needs the rest.”

Felicity was right. He really needed the rest. Since the motorcycle accident last night, he was terribly sore and exhausted. He had been left with a concussion, some fractured ribs, a ton of bruises and a really bad shoulder that he underwent surgery for this morning. He knew that he had been lucky, things could have ended a lot worse. He had just underestimated how slippery the streets were, and the pain he was in now made it so hard to relax.

“I think this is one of my favorite Christmas Eves,” Ella whispered, snuggling back up to his side, “because we ate pizza and are just being lazy.”

Felicity chuckled lowly. “We are always lazy on Christmas Eve.”

“But tonight we are even lazier,” Ella replied.

Oliver was smiling or at least he felt like he was smiling though he wasn’t sure if it actually showed on his lips. He had been worried that he was going to ruin Christmas for Ella with him being in the hospital. He had actually been prepared for celebrating alone, here in his hospital room. When he had come back from one of the examinations, his room had been decorated festively, thought, and Ella, Felicity and Comet, the latter wearing his reindeer antlers, had been waiting for him. He had been surprised that they had managed to sneak Comet inside since dogs weren’t allowed. Felicity had just shrugged her shoulders and told him that maybe dogs weren’t allowed, but reindeer surely were.

Oliver had no idea how he had gotten so lucky. When he had asked Felicity to marry him last year, he had honestly been nervous about her answer. He hadn’t been sure she’d actually say yes. He had known she loved him and known she loved their life together. Getting married was just making it official, so it wasn’t like it had changed much. Yet, it had changed a lot. Looking back, they had only grown closer to one another with the knowledge that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. The fact that he had found someone who loved him and Ella so much always took his breath away.

Even in his sleepy state Oliver moved his thumb along the metal around his left ring finger. It was warmed from his skin. He was relieved he hadn’t broken his left shoulder because he wasn’t sure if he could wear his ring if that was the case. Since he and Felicity had gotten married spontaneously on January 3 rd this year because an appointment at the register office had been canceled by another couple right before he had called, he had never taken that ring off. It had bothered him when the OR nurse had taken it off and he had only been able to put it back on after the surgery. He loved his wedding band. It was like he was carrying Felicity and the promise they gave to each other when they got married with him all the time.

Oliver didn’t know how much time had passed, though he assumed it was a while since Ella was asleep in his arms now and the room was filled with silence, when he opened his mouth. Smiling, he looked down at his daughter and touched her forehead with his lips. Ella didn’t move or make a sound. She just stayed snuggled up to his side and continued sleeping. Smiling, Oliver wrapped his arm around her even more tightly.

As he realized Felicity wasn’t stroking her hand over his hair anymore like she had before he had fallen asleep, Oliver frowned. He turned his head to see Felicity standing by the large windows with Comet sleeping at her feet. She was leaning against it, looking down at the city with blank eyes and her fingers twirling her wedding band and engagement ring around her finger. There was something sad about the way she stood there, worry written all over her face, and Oliver couldn’t take it.

“Hey,” he whispered.

Quickly Felicity turned around, perking up her eyebrows. When she saw him lying in bed with his eyes open, she smiled and approached him. She put her hand to his chest, careful not to touch his arm in the sling, as she leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Did you get some rest?” she asked.

Oliver nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.”

Felicity smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, and, given that she lowered her gaze immediately, Oliver guessed that she knew it too. She sat down on the edge of the mattress, keeping her hand on his chest right over his heart. Her eyes fixated on her fingers. Carefully adjusting the position of his arm around Ella, Oliver put his hand on top of hers, and immediately her eyes lifted to his.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I can’t imagine how awful it must have been to get that call.”

Felicity smiled at him sadly through the tears in her eyes and nodded. She took in a trembling breath when she shrugged her shoulders. “I have never been more scared in my entire life.”

“I am so sorry,” Oliver repeated, squeezing her fingers. “I… shouldn’t have taken the motorcycle. I underestimated the weather and I might have been a reckless because I wanted to get back home to you guys quickly. This is not what I wanted our first Christmas as husband and wife to look at.”

“You are lucky you didn’t ruin Hanukkah for me because then I would have been really mad,” Felicity told him, teasing him despite the sadness and worry that was still written all over her face. “Now I am just a little mad.”

“I am going to make it up to you. I promise.”

“I know you will,” Felicity replied before she leaned forward and kissed him gently. Her lips lingered close to his even when they broke the kiss. “For now, you just rest and get better. Well, and promise me something.”

“Anything,” Oliver said.

“Promise me to take better care of yourself please,” Felicity asked. “I don’t ever want to be woken up in the middle of the night, getting a call saying you’ve been in an accident.”

“I promise,” Oliver said immediately. “As long as it is in my power, I promise to come home to you safe and sound.”

Felicity looked at him for a long moment as if she was checking to see if he really meant it. Only when she was convinced did she nod her head. She took in a deep breath, releasing the air from her lungs with a deep sigh.

“Good,” she said, “because I have huge plans for us, Mr. Smoak-Queen.”

Oliver perked up his eyebrows. “Shoot, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

Felicity smiled at him, a smile that reached her eyes this time around. She got up from the bed, pulling back her hand, much to Oliver’s reluctance and went over to one of the armchairs where she had left her purse and some other bags. She pulled out a wrapped-up gift and approached him again. Sitting back down on the edge of the mattress, she dropped the gift in his lap.

“First, I want to give this to you,” she said. Putting her hand to his cheek for him to cuddling his face into her touch, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his gently. “Merry Christmas, Oliver.”

Oliver smiled. “Merry Christmas, Felicity.”

Keeping her from pulling back, Oliver captured her lips in another kiss, wordlessly thanking her for being here. She could have spent the night alone with Ella at home, but she had chosen to come here and make this night not only nice but really memorable. He knew he would never really be able to repay her for everything she had brought into his and Ella’s lives. His life had been wonderful when it had just been him and Ella, but with Felicity coming into their lives made it perfect.

When their lips parted, Oliver looked down at the present in his lap and then at Felicity, asking, “Would you mind unwrapping it for me?”

“Of course not,” Felicity replied.

Smiling, she tore the paper away. Instead of looking at the gift, Oliver looked at Felicity’s face, watching the somewhat nervous smile on her lips. These last few years, she had given him the best presents. He had gotten to know her. He had gotten to kiss her. He had gotten her to move in with him. He had gotten her to say yes to his proposal. This year, she had gotten him a Christmas surrounded by the people that meant the most to him despite the difficulty he had given her with being in the hospital. He doubted that whatever was in that wrapping paper could top that, but he appreciated that she’d gotten him a present and actually brought it here tonight anyway.

“So, what is it?” Oliver asked, looking at the fabric she held in her hand.

“It’s a shirt,” Felicity explained.

Oliver smiled, seeing the bold letters that were printed on it. “And what does it say?”

“Hm…” Felicity got up and unfolded the shirt, holding it out in front of her. “You tell me.”

“I’m gonna be a-“

As soon as Oliver had read the rest of the sentence, he fell silent. His heart stumbled in his chest, beating up into his throat.  _ I’m gonna be a daddy of two soon. _

“Really?” he asked.

Felicity looked at him innocently. “Really what?”

“We’re having a baby?”

Smiling, Felicity nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

Oliver felt tears welling in his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath. His heart swelled with pride and joy at the news, his body barely able to fathom the depth of his happiness.

Whatever he had thought before about Felicity’s gift being unable to top everything she had given to him over the years, Oliver realized he had been terribly wrong. This was the best she could have given to him. It was perfect in every way.

“You know, the shirt is a little weird, but I wanted to do something special and I was sure I was going to cry if I just said it out loud,” Felicity explained, speaking so quickly Oliver had trouble understanding, “so I figured I should find a special way to tell you. Unfortunately, there are only shirt that say stuff like  _ I’m gonna be a dad _ , so basically stuff for first-time dads because you already are a dad. Hence, it’s custom-made and-“

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted her.

“Yes?”

“Could you please come here, so I can kiss you?”

Felicity smiled. Rolling her lips into her mouth at the realization that she had started babbling because of her nervousness. Sitting down at the edge of the mattress, she leaned in and Oliver wasted no time at all. He captured her lips in a gentle kiss that he hoped would make her feel all the joy he was feeling, all the joy she was giving him.

They had always been a family. From the moment he and Felicity had grown to be close friends, he had seen her as a part of his family, especially because she had been able to get along with Ella so effortlessly. Not wanted by her biological mother, Ella had found someone who could take that place in her heart with Felicity. Oliver had no doubt that she’d be the best mother in the world because he had seen her with Ella. He knew how great she was with kids.

When Felicity pulled back, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear, she asked, “So, I take it you are happy about the news?”

“Happy does not come close to the way I feel,” Oliver admitted. “I am speechless in the best way possible.”

Felicity smiled. “Good because I am really happy too.”

“How long have you known?” Oliver asked.

“Only a couple days,” she replied. “Honestly, it was torture keeping it to myself. The first night, I was about to wake you up and tell you because I couldn’t contain my happiness.”

“Ella doesn’t know yet?”

Felicity shook her head. “No, I felt it was better if we told her together. I mean I don’t want her to think that this baby is going to take you from her. I mean… she was happy when we got married, and she doesn’t mind sharing me with you, but sharing you with another kid, especially our kid… I mean… She calls me mom, and I am her mom in a lot of ways, but then, on the other hand, I am not her mother, not biologically, not legally and--“

“You are the only mother she has and the best she could have,” Oliver interrupted her, “which actually makes me wonder if maybe you’d like to make it official. I mean would you like to adopt her if Ella agrees?”

“What about her biological mother?”

“I am sure she will agree if her agreement is even necessary,” Oliver replied. “She abandoned her after all.”

Felicity bit down on her bottom lip. “I’d love to.”

“Yes?” Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded. “Yeah. That is if Ella and her biological mother agree.”

Oliver smiled. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for trusting me with her.”

“I trust you with everything,” he explained, “and I am really glad to know Ella will have a family to watch out for her if anything ever happens to me.”

“I am going to hit you if you don’t stop,” Felicity warned.

“All I’m saying is that I am incredibly grateful you are a part of both of our lives.”

Felicity smiled, and Oliver smiled back at her. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky. His family, just like this, was perfect and all he had ever wanted. Even an imperfect Christmas like this, bruised in the hospital, could be turned into something great just because they were there with him. Maybe it was time to reach out to his parents again. He wanted his kids to have grandparents. He wanted everything for them, and his parents might have faults, but they would spoil the kids and in a moment like this he realized that he’d probably want his kids to forgive him if he screwed up too.

“And now get up.”

“What?” Felicity asked, frowning.

Oliver grinned. “Get up, climb on the bed and come closer.”

Felicity’s frown deepened, unsure what that was supposed to mean, but Oliver just dipped his head forward, telling her to just do it. Pressing her lips together, Felicity slipped out of her shoes and climbed onto the bed, careful not to step on Ella or Oliver.

“And now?” she asked

“Come closer,” Oliver asked.

Felicity did as he said and scooted a little closer.

“Like that?”

“Closer,” Oliver asked, “but be careful. Don’t fall.”

Felicity held onto the part of the bed that was there to help people sit up on their own. Careful not to lose her balance or to step on either of her loved ones, Felicity stepped even closer.

“And now?”

“Now a little down,” Oliver suggested.

“I hope you know that I just love you a little less than I did three minutes ago.”

“Pssst,” Oliver hushed her, “and stop right there.”

Felicity looked at her weird position with her knees bent slightly before she frowned at Oliver. “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Oliver replied. “Hold still,  it will only take a minute.”

“A minute to-“

Felicity stopped when Oliver leaned forward. His nose rubbed against her lower stomach for a moment before his lips pressed down gently. She could feel the warmth of his lips even through her dress. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized that he was kissing her belly right where their baby was growing.

“Hi, Baby,” he whispered. “I’m your daddy, and I just can’t wait to meet you. You are so loved already, and you are only going to be loved more. I can tell you that I love you so much that I am going to offer you a deal I haven’t even offered mommy. It’s that exclusive, so feel honored. Here’s the deal, if you are nice to mommy in the next few months, and do everything you can to make sure you are going to arrive here safe and sound, I’ll quit riding the motorcycle. Is that a deal?”

Oliver pressed his ear against her stomach for a moment as if he was waiting for an answer. Then he turned his head and kissed her stomach once more before he rested his head back against the pillow. Slowly, Felicity got down and laid down next to Oliver’s right side, careful not to get anywhere close to his hurt shoulder when she kissed his cheek and rested her forehead against his temple.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Am I back in your good graces?”

“You are,” Felicity replied, “for now.”

Oliver smiled. “I’ll do everything to make sure it stays that way.”

“Good,” Felicity whispered and closed her eyes. “I suggest you start with getting some rest because I need it too.”

“Anything you say.”

* * * * *

_ Christmas Eve 2022 _

Content silence filled the room as almost everyone was fast asleep. Comet had rolled up at the end of the bed, his head resting on Oliver’s ankle. Ella had her head rested on Comet’s body, her arms flung around the dog tightly. Felicity was snuggled up to his right side. Her head rested on his chest and her hand on his heart. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his fingers combing through her hair.

What made this sight even more amazing was the baby that was in his arms, wrapped into a blanket and looking at him with nosy eyes. She looked content, enjoying the quiet, but not tired though it was almost midnight.

“Looks like we won, and we are the only ones still up,” Oliver whispered quietly.

Ada smiled behind her pacifier as if she had understood exactly what he had said. She kicked her legs excitedly, releasing a high-pitched squeal.

“Shhhh,” he hushed her. “We don’t want to wake up mommy or Ella, right?”

Ada hummed, and Oliver tightened his arm around her, so he could brush his lips against her forehead. Ada’s hand grabbed his chin, scratching through his stubble less purposefully than Felicity did, but still close. With a sigh, Oliver rested his forehead against Ada’s and closed his eyes.

He had had some great Christmas memories. Especially these last couple years since Felicity had stepped into his life, the holidays had become more and more his favorite time of the year. There had also been some not so great moments with Comet sneaking away, Ella’s chicken pox, the revelation of the cracks in his parents’ marriage, the messed-up proposal and his motorcycle accident. This Christmas, this moment right here, was perfect in every way, though.

Oliver couldn’t wish for anything more. This was all he could ever want.

 


End file.
